Tensions
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse: Story 7 Tensions start to rise. Xander struggles with his new personalities, especially HyenaXan. Willow and Anya snark at the new Magic Box. Riley starts changing, feeling newly powerful with disturbing results.
1. Disturbing Thoughts

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

You can comment on this or any Spanderverse stories by visiting the Spanderverse forum under the Buffy topic! You can also read my commentary on 'To Dream', 'After 314' and 'Spike'.

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and Spanderverse: stories.

Notes: Eighth story in the Spanderverse-universe, following "Preludes". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU!

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tensions:**

Ch 1- Disturbing Thoughts

**Xander Harris lay next to a lightly snoring Anya in their new bedroom. The room was still more or less a disaster, but it was beginning to shape up a bit. The dresser was installed in a corner and perhaps half of their packed clothing had made it into the drawers. The bedroom window was cracked open letting in the pre-daylight sounds of a sleeping Sunnydale. Mostly cricket noises, but occasionally a truck would go by, probably headed toward a bakery.**

**He sighed and shifted onto his right side so that he could look at the alarm clock. The display said 0430 in red numerals. Groaning quietly to his self, he decided there was no way he could just lay there anymore. He'd woken up approximately forty minutes ago from a disturbing dream and found himself wide awake now.**

**Shifting his weight toward the edge of the bed ever so carefully, so as not to disturb Anya, he crossed the few footsteps from their bed to their bathroom in the dark. Once inside the little room, he closed the door and then fumbled for the light switch.**

**The vanity lights blinded him for several seconds, making him squint until his eyes adjusted. He walked to the sink. Turning only one of the faucets, he began splashing his face with the cold water. When he looked up and met his own eyes, he saw a man in a state of confusion. Worse, he imagined he could see his alter-egos just behind his eyes.**

"**_I don't see why you're so bothered."_ The voice in his head matched the guttural tones that he'd heard when he met "Hyena-Xander" so recently. _"Spike is a fitting mate. And you may decide one day that you want or need to lead the pack."_**

"**There is no pack," Xander whispered to his reflection. "There never was a pack. Their family bitch, not a group of animals. Besides, I'm with Anya and that spectacle with Spike was all you. It had nothing to do with me."**

**Another voice echoed in his head, this one sounding far more like him self, if a bit more forceful. _"Come on, Xander. At least let's tell the truth to ourselves," _the Commando personality went on, _"You and Spike have been dancing around each other for months now. And neither one of you are thinking 'pals'."_**

"**That isn't true! I'm straight, and so are you. You should be arguing with me against the Hyena, not with her…uh, him…whatever! And, hello! It was Spike and Dru, not Spike and Angel. He's straight - I'm straight so we don't have a problem, here." **

**Xander wrenched the water tap off and turned away from the mirror in disgust. He didn't know if Willow's spell didn't work exactly right, or whether these voices in his head were imaginary. He did know that he was getting sick of thinking about Hyena's exploits altogether. Not just the Spike thing, but the hunting of wild animals and the plotting to take over the Scooby-gang. He had no interest in being the leader of anything, except maybe the guys at work and he wouldn't be sure about that until the new job started in a few weeks. Right now, all he wanted was to be alone with his own thoughts. He rolled his eyes at himself; technically, he supposed, he was alone with his own thoughts even if they sounded like Soldier-guy and Hyena-Xan.**

**Getting into the shower, he adjusted the water until the spray was almost too hot. He could feel the tension bunched in his shoulders, his neck, and the pit of his stomach. His dreams all night had been bothering him. It felt like someone else was traipsing in his skull, leaving bits of detritus behind for him to find. They weren't his dreams. They belonged to his two counterparts.**

**He'd dreamed of taking apart an M-16 and cleaning it. He dreamed of growling and snarling at an intruder he couldn't see. He dreamed of being out on nighttime maneuvers in some god-forsaken jungle. That one was easily one of the most disturbing since he'd never been near a jungle in his life. Not since the aftermath of Ethan's tampering in his life did he wonder and worry over where these 'memories' were coming from. It was obvious that the possession wasn't just a costume thing taking over his personality; it had instilled new abilities and the memory of doing things he'd never done. Almost everything that he'd gained from that wacky Hellmouth-Halloween had faded. There were the odd moments, like recognizing that tracer the Initiative had shot into Spike; otherwise those memories and more importantly the personality was gone. Not anymore and Xander found himself far more unnerved now than he'd been then.**

**The far more disturbing aspect of Toth's recent magic though, was Hyena. She/He had never left a trace of personality before. That first possession had been isolated (or so he'd always thought, Toth's spell seemed to indicate otherwise) and short lived. Sure, he'd remembered things, but there was no personality…no gruff voice in his head afterward. And there were no dreams. No dreams about Spike.**

**Xander's forehead rested against the shower wall as the hot water beat onto his back. The Spike-dreams were what was bothering him most, of course. He'd woken up with a hard on that could have punched a hole in brick and it was because of what he'd dreamt. Being in Spike's arms, feeling his cool skin against Xander's own far warmer body; the dream still retained its clarity. He didn't remember what Spike had tasted like, but he recalled in too-vivid detail kissing his mouth. He also remembered the feeling of the vampire's cold, but hardened nipple being teased by Xander's tongue and the way Spike had moaned his name before flipping the two of them over, allowing the vampire to be on top. Spike had just been sliding a finger underneath him and into the nether regions of his ass when he'd woken up. **

**He was most disturbed.**

**Xander's eyes snapped open; he trying to suppress…no, to scrub away the memories of the dream. He glanced down in embarrassment and shame to see his cock had responded to his mind's replay. Savagely, he twisted both faucets; the hot being turned off while the cold stunned his body. Refusing to step out of the cold spray, he instead tilted his face into it. Not until he was shivering uncontrollably did he turn the water off. He glared at his flaccid dick, daring it to attempt rising again, but it remained shrunken from the cold. Xander never thought he'd think it, but sometimes shrinkage was a good thing.**

**Xander began scrubbing himself dry with the towel. He refused to meet his image in the vanity mirror, afraid that he'd see the shadow of his two comrades again. They'd decided to be quiet once more and he was happy to leave things that way. **

**As he sat down on the tub's edge to dry his legs and feet, he thought, _"I will not have these thoughts; these feelings again. And I won't dream like that again. I love Anya, damn it. We are going to be together and nobody is going to change that!"_**

**Xander returned to the bedroom, feeling around in the dark. Outside, there was just the barest hint of a lightening of the sky to presage the coming of day. He grabbed up his clothes; underwear, socks, pants, and a shirt all without seeing them. He hoped that they would match enough to wear together. Anya had tried to convince him that she could better dress him if he'd let her. He was being stubborn over the issue, however. That had been something Commando-Xan had promised her and since he'd already had to honor the rental contract on this apartment…**

**As Xander stumbled toward the bedroom door, he caught sight of Anya's shadowed form lying peacefully on the bed. He tiptoed over to her and spent several seconds gazing down at her, trying to summon the overwhelming feelings of love that he could remember Commando feeling after he'd just shown her the apartment. He frowned briefly; then leaned forward over her to place a gentle kiss on the temple of her head.**

**After breathing in the scent of her, he quickly left the bedroom. In the living room he dressed, still in complete darkness. Without checking the clock he left for work. The worse that would happen is he'd spend some time in his new, used car waiting for the site to open to the guys. At least there, he wouldn't doze off…wouldn't dream.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 1


	2. Shops and Nunneries

**Tensions:**

Ch 2- Shops and Nunneries

**Buffy checked her watch as she approached the Magic Box. It was just after nine o'clock a.m. and she was on her way to the U.C. Sunnydale campus. As had been her habit lately, she ended up staying at home the night before. Since Joyce had gotten out of the hospital two days ago she'd been strangely sullen. When questioned, she'd just shrug and say nothing was really wrong, but Buffy had her doubts. There'd been no satisfactory answers to Joyce's faint or the continuing problem with her headaches. Even Dawn, as terminally self-absorbed as any other teen her age, had begun to walk on eggshells around their mother. Despite the tight smiles and the innocent "how was school" chats, neither of the Summers' girls believed in the 'it's just stress' excuses anymore, though no one would admit it aloud. **

**Buffy stopped on the sidewalk just before the large window of Giles' venture. She wanted to be supportive since this was the big day. It would really be a rain on his parade if she came in looking all worried-girl. She took a few breaths and counted her heartbeats, as Giles had trained her. When she felt her self centered again, she pasted on her biggest Hollywood smile and entered the shop. She didn't have much time, but he'd worry if she didn't follow their routine. So, she was going to ask him for the summary of last night's weird happenings news and then be on her way. She did still have class after all, even if she barely seemed to crack a book lately.**

**As she entered, a hideous blur caught her attention only to turn out to be Giles himself. He was wearing a truly ridiculous wizard's costume complete with the tall, conical hat. He looked like something out of a Disney cartoon, or possibly Dr. Seuss. **

**Giles waited for her expectantly with a large smile on his face. Though it was difficult, she refused to roll her eyes or in any way react. She simply stared back at him, letting her eyes tell him that he looked silly. It was hard not to make a smart ass comment under the circumstances but she was rewarded when he broke the stalemate first. Slinking off and removing the robe he'd worn. Only then did Buffy allow herself a fit of giggles, which Giles dutifully scowled at. This, of course, only made her laugh harder.**

**Looking around the empty shop, she turned again to her Watcher. "Hey, when's the big opening? I thought you'd be in business by now; it's, uh, 0915 already."**

"**We opened at eight," he sighed. "Not to worry, though. I have a good feeling about this. They'll soon be lining up around the block."**

"**Uh-huh. So, Anya?"**

"**Oh, Xander apparently left early this morning without waking her. There was some sort of disturbing explanations involving their morning routine. I stopped listening when it began to swerve into more disturbing sex talk. Really! I don't know why you all think I'm interested in your personal lives to that degree. Anyway, by the time I tuned back in she said something about nine-thirty or ten o'clock, then rang off."**

"**So, any interesting news? Anything that I can distract myself thinking about instead of Statistics while I'm in class this morning?"**

"**Sorry. You'll have to actually pay attention. Things have been relatively quiet. No disappearances, no apparent vampire attacks and no strange 'wild animal' attacks."**

**Buffy sighed, "Darn." She was about to go on with how she really needed to get into a brawl soon to take her mind off things when Anya came into the store.**

"**Buffy! Hello. Have you come to purchase?"**

"**Actually, no. I just came to check in with Giles before I got to class. But the store does look great."**

"**Well," Anya sniffed, "it would if Willow would stop interfering with my system."**

"**Buffy," Giles said a little too loudly. He'd already heard these complaints while they were putting the finishing touches on the store and didn't want to rehash them now. "How is your mother doing?"**

"**Oh, uh, she says she's feeling a lot better. I mean, I'm not sure I believe her." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to find the words to describe her feelings. "I don't know. It just seems like she's different, but I can't explain how. She's just…moody maybe?"**

"**The doctors find anything to be concerned about?"**

"**Not according to mom. It was pretty much what she'd already said. She's under stress and hasn't been eating right; blah-blah-blah. It's just…I feel like maybe she's not telling me everything."**

"**Well, I'm sure she will if there's anything serious. She's, uh, entitled to some privacy, after all."**

"**Oh!" Anya said in such a loud voice that Buffy actually jumped. She continued in what could only be described as a "perky saleswoman on crack" manner, "You should buy her something! Something nice…and expensive. We have some very nice talismans in our display case."**

"**Anya, please." Giles sighed.**

"**What? If she's going to be loitering in our shop, she could at least look at the merchandise."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Convent of St. Lucia, Verona, Italy

**Mother Superior, the head of the Order of St. Lucian Nuns was deeply unhappy. She scowled menacingly at the two monks who had shown up on their doorstep several days ago. Though the sisters had given them hospitality, they refused to share exactly what had been done with the Beast's Key and she had had just about enough.**

"**If you had destroyed the Key when it had first arrived, we would not be in this danger!"**

**As before, Krejci remained silent with his eyes downcast. He did this not in deference to the old, self-important windbag now berating their Order. He simply didn't wish his fellow Brother to see how much he actually agreed with all of the Mother's points. He was sure his eyes would reveal all, so he kept staring at the cold, stone floor while Brother Benes went on defending their stupidity.**

"**The Order of Brno was charged with protecting the Key."**

**Mother waved aside this argument. Stamping her foot she gave Benes a look so evil he half-wondered if she might not be a Beast herself. "This was fine, when it was hidden. Once the Beast showed, you should have gotten rid of it for good."**

**Benes stood up and threw all pretenses away. Standing toe to toe with the formidable old woman, he still seemed but a small figure despite their relatively equal heights. "We were sworn to an Oath to offer our lives to protect it, not to simply give up and get rid of it the moment harsh times arrived. And, Mother, with all respect; so were you!"**

"**And even if we would have tried," Benes went on, "it was a complex energy matrix. There is no guarantee we would have succeeded. We could just as easily have forced its operation in our bumbling attempts to destroy it."**

"**It is not energy now. You could have transformed it any way you wished, then broken its new form. Grind something into enough particles, and even the best magic wouldn't be able to rebuild it," the Mother Superior insisted.**

"**That was not why the Order was founded. And it was not what the Abbott, may he rest, wanted. We were as sworn to obey him as you would expect your nuns to obey you."**

**Mother Superior sighed heavily. For the first time since the monks had arrived, they saw a glimpse of sadness over their Order's demise from the old woman. "I had the greatest respect for Samuele. Though we often would argue, it was only because we so deeply cared for one another and respected each other's points of view. It is a great loss to know that I will never again engage him in philosophical debate. But in this, I believe he was wrong. We had an obligation to ignore the Devil's Pact the Order in the Czech Republic made. You cannot trust the Hell dimension's beings. Now fate conspires to damn us all for our errors. But it is too late to argue over that which we cannot alter. You must go to America. The Slayer is guardian to the currently active Hellmouth. It is in a small town in California. We have savings for this day; we will provide you transportation."**

"**You must use your magic," Benes insisted, "Send us through a portal or teleport us to the Slayer."**

"**Impossible. We are weak. We've spent our energies keeping us hidden from the seeking eye of the Beast's minions. Already I fear that we've grown too tired to keep them blinded. Opening a portal isn't possible now and you would never survive teleporting. But we can do something to help her. Perhaps it will be enough to provide advance warning. We will teleport the Dagon's Sphere to her."**

"**You should keep it," Benes worriedly said, "If she finds you, it may be your only hope."**

"**No. It has been far too long since your order waged war and we never have. The Slayer was born for this purpose. The Sphere by itself is nothing. It needs to be properly applied in a battle strategy. Our ultimate destiny was no longer ours to control the moment that the Beast discovered the Key's location. We will convene a sacred circle as soon as I and Reverend Sister Loretta are rested. We have already created the necessary documents to get you through immigration on a travel visa. We will give you money. You will leave at dawn for Rome. May God's hand rest on your shoulders." The Mother gave a small bow, which both Brothers returned.**

**As the Mother turned to leave the room, a question occurred to Krejci. Speaking for the first time to her, he enquired, "Mother, how will the Slayer know what to do with the Sphere when she finds it? If Brother Benes and I are stopped before we can reach her…" he let the statement hang. It was already implicit that they would only be stopped because they'd been intercepted and killed.**

"**The Slayer still has her Council connections. Their resources will be able to identify the Dagon's Sphere. The rest of the answers will be found in their texts." Mother Superior stepped through the doorway of their room and into the hallway. Before closing their door, and sounding none to confident to the Brothers, she added, "Do not worry. Glorificus will not meet her deadline. She can't. It is that simple."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 2


	3. Willow and Anya

**Tensions:**

Ch 3 – Willow and Anya

**The bell above the Magic Box's door gave a ring. Giles' hopeful and expectant look quickly collapsed into disappointment as he saw Willow and Riley stroll into the store. Looking at Buffy, he sighed, "Now if only some paying customers would stop by."**

**Riley's eyes lit up on seeing that Buffy was there and he immediately made his way over to her where she wrapped strong arms around him. A quick kiss and she was pulling away, but he was grateful none-the-less. Even a small kiss was better than no kiss at all. **

"**Don't you have class this morning," he directed her way.**

"**Actually, I do. Statistics…blah. I just stopped in to check the sitch last night. See if we have any strange intruders to deal with. I'm kinda wishing I got in on your fight with the Vulcart demon. I'm starting to feel a little bored."**

"**Be careful about saying that out loud. Around here, I'm glad for a little bore. Besides," Riley quirked his brow with a smile, "If you had had to smell the thing, you'd know how lucky you were to miss it. I basically just threw away those clothes."**

**Buffy gave him another kiss and headed for the door. "Listen, my class load is a little light today. You wanna meet me at the dorm room around three?"**

"**I'll be there, but I can only give you an hour or so. I've got the evening shift at the hospital." Riley had ended up accepting a paramedic position, though only because he needed the rent and food money. Next to being a soldier, being an EMT seemed a huge letdown.**

**As Buffy left, Riley glanced at the empty store. He wondered what he could do to fill up the day. "Hey, Giles; anything you need help with around here?"**

**Giles looked around the store filled to capacity with no customers. His lips quirked into a half smile. An expression that was somewhere between worry and amusement; "It would appear there isn't a lot here for any of us to do. Of course, it's only for the moment. I expect that a flood of consumers will be joining us at any time now."**

"**You should hope so, Giles." Anya stood fidgeting with items on the Powders shelf, "I hope you know, I get paid whether we have customers or not."**

**As Riley headed toward the work out room in the back, he heard Willow's fading voice "…I have this idea…"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Well, actually it was Tara's," Willow continued. "She was interested in offering palm and Tarot readings. I mean, it would only be an occasional thing. Like, when she doesn't have any heavy duty studying or term papers to write."**

**Giles smiled at the idea, "I think that's brilliant, actually. Tell her I would love to offer her a small work area. We can set up a table in the back when no one is using the equipment. That would give her some privacy, as well as giving it that air of mystery."**

**Willow smiled at Giles' enthusiasm, before frowning to herself. She had known immediately that the idea was a great one, of course. It bothered her that Tara was so hesitant about it. After all, she'd thought that her girlfriend had left behind her lack of self confidence a while ago. Leaving Giles to putter with cleaning the glass case (which didn't need it); she crossed to the harmless spell books lining the shelves of one wall. An inkling of a plan was developing in her mind and it didn't seem like it would be of any harm. There must be a potion or spell that would help boost Tara's self-esteem. **

**Besides, Willow had actually stopped by the Magic Box today for Joyce, so she could kill two birds with one stone. As she began to run a finger along the volumes on display, she happened to glance over to see that Anya had re-arranged some of the powders on the shelves. Powders that she'd already arranged the day before so they would look a little neater and grouped by the powder's color. Annoyed, she went back to the shelf while Anya was headed for the basement.**

**Quickly she moved bottles around, placing them back into a more pleasing and logical order. Anya was trying to group them by use, but anyone who cast spells would know that the same powder could have dozens of uses in a spell. Sure, Anya said she was worried that volatile powders might get accidentally mingled, but that was just ridiculous. Barely any of the ones openly displayed could do anything without the right chants and incense or herbs. If it were the vials kept in the shelves behind the counter, Willow could understand the concern.**

**Once she was finished, she returned to her search of the magic volumes. She considered briefly starting at the high powered books in the loft above the shop. Those volumes were really more for monster fighting and counter magic though. What Willow needed was two simple spells, and they should be right here on the display shelf. It was just a matter of finding the right volumes.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley danced around the weighted bag hanging from the ceiling. He jabbed and punched at it, practicing his boxing skills. As he began to perspire, he took a moment to remove his tight fitting T-shirt and then returned his concentration to pounding the bag.**

**For half an hour he worked with the bag, feeling energized. He wished he had more time to spar with Buffy. Whenever the two of them fought each other, he found himself at his best. Being the Slayer made her superior in strength and much more flexible than he was. That meant he had to be more creative during their duals, more watchful for opportunities and ready to improvise. Sparring with her made him a better fighter, plus afterward there was the bonus of a randy-Buffy that needed his attentions. **

**Those attentions were what he was hoping she wanted him this afternoon for. Not that the relationship should or was just about rutting, of course. Riley wasn't one of those guys who thought about nothing but sex, but he could admit that sex with Buffy was a highlight of any day.**

**Thoughts of Buffy broke his concentration on what he was doing and he paused in his efforts at hitting the punching bag. Sitting on the floor, he began a series of sit ups while he thought about her. Things seemed to be sitting in a holding pattern when it came to their relationship. Whenever he felt afraid that she was slipping out of his grasp, she'd give him one of her megawatt smiles and throw her arms around him. He'd just start thinking he was imagining the emotional distance between them, and then she'd blow him off or suddenly become cool. It was impossible from one moment to the next to know what the exact status was of their relationship, and he could admit to being cowardly in not confronting her. He should just sit down and tell her what he was feeling, but then he thought he'd sound needy. He didn't want to run around whining like he was eight; he just wanted to know that she was in this for the long haul.**

**Sighing with frustration, both at her moodiness and at his indecision, he grabbed a towel from a rack and dried himself off. There was a single person shower installed, one that was a tight fit for his large frame, but he made use of it in deference for Giles and the girls in the other room. Last thing he wanted to do was stink up the place after all, just in case an actual customer did come in.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Willow and Anya glared at each other across the expanse of the shop. Anya deliberately yanking out bottle after bottle of brightly colored grains, before placing them at her feet on the floor. **

**Giles had already decided to "Check our supply of, uh, office supplies. In the back office." As soon as Anya noticed that her shelves were once again disrupted by Willow's efforts to make the stock look more pleasing to the eye, she'd immediately whined at him in that tone of voice that was akin to a dentist's drill. Willow immediately expected him to side with her, being the resident witch of the gang.**

**Giles could see a no-win situation when he was thrust into one. He decided to take the tactically wise course and run away. Closing the office door behind him, he engaged the lock and blew out a breath of relief to be out of the store's main area. He understood Willow's desire to keep the powders color coded, but that didn't make Anya entirely wrong. It would be easier to assist customers if the ingredients were somehow arranged by general usage.**

**Of course, taking either of their sides would only place him in the doghouse with the other. Really, he had far too many other things to worry about than what was essentially an aesthetic choice. Besides, there were some battles that a Watcher shouldn't have to fight.**

**Giles began heating water for tea when a large pounding noise sounded from somewhere in the back of the building. It sounded a lot like a sand bag had been dropped from some height onto the wood floor in the back.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As Giles entered the exercise room, he saw that Anya and Willow had already arrived to investigate the odd noise. Standing in the center of the room was Riley, breathing hard with sheen of perspiration or possibly water on his face and forehead. In front of him lay the punching bag that had been hanging from the ceiling; bits of plaster and brackets lying in a heap next to it.**

"**What in the world?" Giles said, "Riley, are you alright?"**

"**Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Uh, sorry about the mess. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."**

"**Well, really. That is just shoddy workmanship," Anya contributed. "I'm surprised at Xander."**

"**Y-yes, I'll have to have a word with him. The suspended equipment will need to be far more strongly anchored to survive Buffy's workouts."**

"**What happened?" Willow asked, "Did you swing from it or something?" She was always ready to defend Xander from any slights. It wouldn't have been like him not to have anchored the weight solidly, considering he knew a Slayer would be pounding on it. Anya should know that much, at least, in her opinion. And why was Riley breathing so heavy? He looked pale to her.**

"**Uh, I had just gotten done using the shower. I was walking by the bag and gave it one last good punch. And, boom…mess on the floor," he said, as he began sweeping up the dust and plaster bits with a broom.**

**It wasn't that simple of course, though he basically told the truth. Riley had suffered another one of his bouts of ****super-strength. Just as he'd experienced with the demon in the graveyard, his muscles burned and swelled. It was worrying, but he felt euphoric in its aftermath. Smiling easily with the gang, he ignored the deep ache in his chest. He remembered that he'd felt that way before fighting the Vulcart, so it must just be a side effect of whatever was causing his bursts of strength. No doubt something Initiative related, he was happy for the boost. He just hoped that he'd learn to control its onset as things progressed.**

"**I was actually coming out to ask if you wanted to go to lunch, Willow. I mean, I got a few hours to waste before meeting Buffy."**

"**You sure you're alright, Riley?" Willow looked at him with concern, "You look a little pale."**

**He only laughed at the worried frown she wore. "Of course, I'm fine. It was just a bit of a shock when the bag fell. Startled five years off of me. So, what about lunch?"**

"**Well, you're not going anywhere until this is cleaned up," Anya inserted, "my employment here doesn't say anything about sweeping the training area." And with that, she turned to go back to her rearranging. Giles now assured that there was nothing disastrous happening followed. He still wanted his cup of tea.**

"**Well, I was actually trying to find some herbal remedies. For Joyce's headaches? I thought maybe Tara and I could prepare a tea blend or maybe a poultice."**

**Willow noticed the crest fallen look on Riley's face. Apparently, he really didn't have much to do when Buffy was in class. _It must get really dull for him day after day, _she thought and relented. "But I could really go for a muffin and a cup of coffee if you want to buy. Just let me put back the books I've gotten down and I'll meet you out front."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 3


	4. Euphoric

**Tensions:**

Ch 4- Euphoric

**Buffy enjoyed the hot spray of the shower sending its pulsating jet of massaging power into her shoulders. The room around her was full with the steam coming from the tub and she luxuriated in the feel of the loofah as it scrubbed in slow circles down her back.**

**Behind her stood Riley, he half hard and occasionally brushing or pressing into her hip or butt. As she placed shampoo in her hair, she felt the loofah stop and his hands began massaging her scalp, causing a moan of pleasure from her.**

**She was planning to have a quickie with him in the dorm room, but going back to his apartment was such a better plan. She was so glad she'd given into his suggestion of a leisurely time in bed.**

**"Better?"**

**She sighed in contentment, "Oh, yes. I didn't realize how on edge I've been." They'd spent over an hour together already, most of that time with her panting and screaming. It wasn't as relieving as a good, hard slay, but she wouldn't tell him that. Not when getting sweaty with him was such a close runner-up.**

**Rinsing her hair rather quickly, she prepared to get out of the shower. Riley caught hold of her arm, kissing her deeply while he guided her hand to his lengthening cock. **

**"Sure you feel relaxed?" He said to her, his grin infectious, "Because, you know how much I want to be there for you."**

**Buffy gave him her easy laugh, "Oh, you've gone above and beyond boyfriend duty today. Much as I'd like to show you what a Slayer can really do, I have to go. I want to check on mom and make sure Dawn's not stomping on her last nerve. And, Mr. Wonderful Distraction, I do have a lot of reading to get caught up on…again. Besides, weren't you supposed to be getting to the hospital soon?" **

**Riley watched as Buffy dried herself off. He was getting turned on even more as glimpses of her flesh were revealed, then quickly hidden from view by the towel. When she bent over to dry her lower calves and feet, he'd had to bite his lower lip to keep from squealing like a schoolgirl. She really was the sexiest woman, bar none, he'd ever been with.**

**"Yeah, I guess I should think about getting dressed," he told her. "I'm just going to do a quick scrub of my hair first. See you later?"**

**"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. I'll do our old patrol pattern tonight, so once you're off shift, I should be pretty easy to find, okay?"**

**He watched Buffy throw her clothes on and leave the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he was headed for the Sunnydale Emergency Services bay at the hospital. He thought he looked good in his crisp white shirt and blue pants he had to wear, but he missed the camo-tan or even, heaven forbid; the dull greens of the Army.**

**Riley sighed on entering the employee's entrance through the ambulance bay of the hospital. It wasn't that he hated being an ambulance driver, but this wasn't what he was born to do. He hated taking time out of patrolling at night and killing the hidden demon elements in the world just so he could make the rent payments. Especially on that cramped apartment with the cracked ceiling and the occasional sounds of domestic strife coming from the unit above his. Maybe if people knew what went on around them, they'd unite more; realize that when you found somebody to share the nights with, there were way better things to do with it than argue.**

**Riley was just grabbing his punch card, when his supervisor called out to him. Randy Quinteros wasn't a bad guy, but he had a thing about punctuality…and also was a bit anal retentive about 'official procedure'.**

**"You're late, Finn. Nearly ten whole minutes," Quinteros said in his clipped Mexican accent. "You know how I feel about that."**

**_Like a tin god ruling over an empire of shit?_ Riley thought. Aloud, he only grunted to show he'd heard.**

**"We could have had an emergency call. And, what would we have done, huh?" Randy went on. As if Sunnydale had only one unit to respond. With the number of medical emergencies and dead bodies in Evil-central, Sunnydale's ambulance force would be the envy of any community two, even three, times its size. **

**Riley Finn knew he should've been a bit more chastised. He would have, but he was experiencing another 'power surge' for lack of a better word. His chest deeply ached, but not nearly as bad as the few other times so far. It was far less worrying this time and more irritating. He knew with the sun starting to dip toward the horizon that he was wasting time here. He needed to be out protecting and serving against the HST threat. Instead he was dealing with this piss-ant and his delusions of grandeur.**

**Riley took a deep breath. Then, almost without his knowing what was coming out of his mouth, he quit. Just like that, with a simple, "You know what? I'm bored with this whole thing."**

**Ripping up his time punch card for the day, he dropped the bits on the concrete floor and walked away. Randy Quinteros was left gaping in shock, wondering what in the world was into Finn. He really was a fine attendant and he had never given Randy any indication he'd been unhappy with the job.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander Harris was working late in the trailer at the site. The job would be wrapped up by the end of the week. That gave him about a week to familiarize himself with how to, at least according to the manuals, run a crew. Joe had already told him not to take them too seriously; a lot of it was written by people you'd never want to work for anyway. Still Xander flipped through on topics of time management, conflict resolution, discipline techniques and morale boosting. He wanted this to go well so badly, he was practically driving himself crazy over it. **

**There was a lot riding on his ability to manage his crew the right way on the mall job. The results could either end with him relegated back to hammering and carrying or it could lead to him establishing his own construction company. Not right away, of course. He still had a lot to learn; but down the line he could see himself becoming that contractor Joe had spoken about. Maybe he could even develop an interest in architecture. _My future's so bright, I oughta wear shades,_ Commando-Xander's voice sang in his head. **

**Not that the opportunity had come from his possession. Xander knew he'd earned this chance long before Toth, or Joe wouldn't have noticed him and offered him the chance. But if there was one good thing about the aftermath of the re-fusion of his 'Katras' together, it was that he found himself more easily able to concentrate and retain information. _Katra? A Star Trek reference? You really are a nerd, Harris._ Xander chuckled to himself, not caring that he wasn't sure which personality that thought came from. **

**When the phone rang, Xander's insides clenched. Anya knew he was working late, studying. She'd only call, hell any of them would probably only be calling, if another Scooby alert was interrupting their evening.**

**As he picked up the phone, he glanced out of the trailer's windows to find that the sun hadn't fully set yet. Not that all demons cared so much about the dark, but it was still extra wiggy when stuff went on during the day. Even after so much time had passed since his first introduction to the joy that was a Hellmouth.**

**Instead of a disaster, however, he was pleased to find it was just Riley. Looking for a dinner companion since Buffy was spending time with Joyce and the pipsqueak, the ex-soldier had thought of Xan. He'd called on the off-chance that Xander hadn't left for the day yet.**

**Calling the Magic Box and leaving word with an annoyed Anya, Xander gathered up his things. He'd decided that some dinner and guy-talk with Riley would alleviate the tensions a bit from co-habitation with Anya. Hyena-X tried to butt in with a comment, but Xander was sure he knew where it was going to lead and cut it off before it was voiced. Or thought; whatever the term was when a personality not entirely yours was trying to talk to you.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**As he entered the semi-dark and already busy 'Billy and the Bar-B-Q', Xander looked forward to a cold beer. He tried not to drink around the apartment anymore, not trusting his self to hold his tongue when Anya started to annoy him. For that reason, there were currently no six packs in the fridge at home. He thought of Spike and wondered what he was up to right at that moment. He was probably getting ready to go out for the evening, either to patrol or just to cause trouble. Xander found he missed him. Before he could dwell on the thought though, Riley called from across the room and waved him over to a booth.**

**"Hey, Xan. Thanks for meeting me, wanna beer?" Xander noticed the slur in Riley's voice.**

**"No fair getting a head start on me," he said easily enough, though it was a bit weird to see a buzzed Finn. "How many do I have to catch up with you?"**

**"Four. I'll try to nurse this one for a bit," Riley laughed. "I ordered one for you about ten minutes ago, but it looked too lonely sitting on the other side of the table by itself. You want an appetizer?"**

**The time passed pleasantly enough between the two guys. They always got along well, and since neither one of them had another 'buddy' to bitch to, they naturally found themselves talking about their fears and doubts.**

**Riley was just telling Xander about the fantastic afternoon he and Buffy had spent (minus the details, of course) when he'd suddenly jerked. Xander shot him an 'eyebrow-in-the-air' look, but he was waved off.**

**"It's nothing," Riley told him, even as Xander became alarmed by the sudden swelling in his friend's arms and chest. Moments later, however, he looked completely normal and Xander was convinced he'd just imagined it. Alcohol tended to make things tricky for the eyes, sometimes. The ex-commando did look a little pasty though, with a slight sheen on his skin.**

**"Doesn't look like 'nothing'. You sure you're alright? You look a bit pale and you're sweating."**

**"Nah, it's just the beer and it's gotten stuffy in here. You finished with those onion rings?"**

**"That was weird. I mean, I thought…I could have sworn that you…uh, kinda puffed up for a few seconds. Am I that drunk?" Xander asked.**

**"Maybe you are, but I don't think you were seeing things. I've been getting these spells, I guess. I mean, it's all good. My strength is increasing for short periods. Something the Initiative did, no doubt. That Maggie Walsh: she may've been a bit of a hard-ass, but she was brilliant. You should have seen me the first few times it happened. It's getting easier, now. Once I figure out how to trigger it, it'll be a real help to Buffy on patrol."**

**"Y'see, now this is the part where I say, 'huh'? I mean, you don't find it a bit disturbing that your muscles are pulling a puffer fish on you?"**

**"It's nothing, Xander," Riley was laughing now at the concern. A big and uproarious laugh that boomed across the room and bounced off the walls. The sort of laugh that Xander couldn't ever recall Riley belting out before. Sure, he'd chuckled or gave one of those half-grins/half-laughs. He'd never acted manic, though.**

**"I don't know, Riley. This still strikes me as a 'research thing'."**

**"You worry too much, Xan. Like an old maid sometimes. I'm telling you, I feel great. Strong…and kinda tingly. It's cool."**

**"Okay. Listen, though, as much fun as this has been, I gotta run. Anya has no doubt been storing up some venom she'll need to vent when I get in. 'Course, it's only, what nine? She shouldn't be too upset as long as I don't actually stumble and fall through the door."**

**"You want me to walk you to the apartment? It's still Sunnydale-after-dark, you know."**

**"Nah. I'm covered," Xander grinned. "I'm packing a stake and a dagger on me. I'm thinking of ordering one of those little personal shockers too. You know; those anti-thief electric zappers." Xander tapped the table as he tried to come up with its name.**

**"A t-a-a-a-z-e-r-r-r," Riley said, as if talking to a pre-schooler.**

**"Yeah, smart ass. One of those." They shared a laugh together and then Xander headed out while Riley flagged down the waiter for the final tab.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**When Xander arrived home, Anya was watching television. Some Animal Planet thing about giant Pandas was playing. She went to kiss him, but immediately recoiled. "You smell like a cheap brewery," she said, though not angrily. **

**"What's on the boob-tube, babe? And what did you have for dinner?" **

**Anya ignored the first question. "I stopped at a deli and grabbed a steak sandwich and some Doritos. Did you and Riley have a good time?"**

**"Yea. It was good. But that reminds me, something odd happened. I need to call Buffster. Keep me a place warm on the couch."**

**He was able to get a hold of Buffy at her mom's house and filled her in on what Riley had said. They agreed that, although odd, it wasn't something to panic over yet. She'd talk to him and find out the what. In the meantime, she was more bothered that he was supposed to be working tonight until eleven, as far as she knew.**

**In the background, Xander heard Joyce telling Buffy she was going to turn in. Buffy told him she was getting ready for patrol and ended the call. As he hung up on his end, Xander glanced toward Anya waiting for him to join her on the couch. He felt Hyena-X (or at least that's who he was blaming it on) wanting to seek out Spike to find out what he'd been doing with himself, but he suppressed the desire. Instead, he heated up some microwave popcorn and joined his girlfriend on the sofa.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 4


	5. Sandy

**Tensions:**

Ch 5- Sandy

**Riley paced (or stalked) around town. He was in the lower-rent district of Sunnyhell and only a few blocks from his apartment. Not that Sunnydale really had a "bad" part of town per se. Most of the criminal element in town didn't last too long with all the vampires around, seeing as how most illegal activity required the cover of darkness. Still, this portion on the far west side of the town was where you found the warehouses and the crumbling and abandoned apartment buildings (well, really only two or three of them). This was also the habitat of those who frequented the rough bar on the corner. **

**The neon sign above the door blinked the word 'Willy's' into the night. It was a place that Giles and Buffy had said was mostly off-limits as far as demon dusting. Sort of a place they left as a neutral site in case they'd ever needed to get information. At first Riley had been a bit surprised and disappointed that Giles of all people would allow a demon haunt to stay open. Willow had set him straight one time, in unspecific but still clear terms, that the bartender would occasionally give them a bit of intelligence when he came across a situation that was of the world-ending sort. For reasons that Riley hadn't been able to guess at, Willy was able to operate around the vampires and demons and still keep his skin despite being human.**

**He shrugged to himself as he approached the door. So far, there'd been no obvious activity to stop tonight. Why not stop in the demon haunt and see if anyone wanted to try their hand at a brawl? **

**He flexed his arms, admiring the new physique he sported. He'd had another episode, this one nearly painless. Well, if you ignored the deep ache around his heart; he could probably do without that. Still, it was a small price to pay for this feeling of strength and power running through his veins.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy crept down the alley next to a warehouse that had seen better days. The corrugated metal walls were rusty in spots and most of the chain link fence had been toppled over. Around her were wooden crates, most busted up, sitting against the warehouse. There were two large dumpsters and from behind one of them were the sounds of activity. **

**Her ears perked up at the sounds of moaning, a woman, and what may have been struggling. Taking the short run to reach the site of the attack in progress, she grabbed a corner of the large dumpster and yanked it with her Slayer strength, sending it rumbling across the expanse of concrete lot.**

**Raising her stake she prepared to strike out at the vampire feeding from a worn out woman in a micro-skirt. Her lipstick was smeared and she struggled to pull the too tight skirt down around her thighs. Buffy had glimpsed the definite lack of panties.**

**The guy she had been about to stake yelled in startled shock at the interruption. He tried to yank his trousers up, but his slick hard-on was getting in the way. When he noticed her stake held above her head, he froze. **

**"Hey, man, we don't want any trouble here. I got a few bucks in the wallet, just don't hurt us," the guy exclaimed, going even more pale than he already had been.**

**Buffy sighed in irritation and embarrassment. Both the woman and her john were clearly human. Stupid and gross, but just people. **

**"Sorry," she said, "thought there was some sort of problem here. Uh, not…uh, yeah...um. So, I'm just going to, um, run along and you guys can… Um, but maybe you should splurge for a room, y'know? Sunnydale's not the safest place after dark. Especially, in alleyways."**

**The prostitute only glared at Buffy for the interruption while the guy had finally managed to do up his pants. His face now had splotchy red spots burning brightly on his cheeks. The face cheeks. Thankfully from Buffy's perspective, his scrawny white ass cheeks were once again covered from the world.**

**The Slayer walked away, leaving the two to negotiate what was going to occur next. It would serve them both right to get eaten tonight, but Buffy didn't sense any vampires around at the moment. In fact, she'd been at this for nearly an hour and a half and so far a big fat zilch. It was annoying. And it was annoying that she was annoyed that she wasn't fighting for her life. Weird.**

**Buffy groaned a little with frustration that this night seemed to be ending in a bust. She also wondered where Riley was. Since he wasn't at work after all, she'd expected to run into him already. Well, whatever he was doing, she'd stick to their pattern. That meant 'Restful Acres' cemetery was next on her circuit. She was really hoping a vampire conference was in town and hanging out there, because the lack of activity was really starting to blow.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At the Summers' house, Dawn was studying her geography while lying stomach down on her bed. She kicked her feet in the air above her, feeling one of her slippers bouncing on her foot, almost falling off, but not. She stared at the map of Southeast Asia and tried to burn the countries into her memory for the test the next day, but it was really boring. Instead she found herself daydreaming about Spike and her sister. She wondered what it would be like if Spike did manage to hook up with Buffy. Would it be another Angel/Angelus horrorfest, or would it be different this time? It wasn't that she didn't like Riley. Well, she didn't exactly dislike him anyway. But Spike was way cooler. He was all with the tobacco scent and the leather. He also didn't talk down to her like Buffy's current boyfriend did. Of course, Angel did too, when he wasn't psycho, but she'd been a kid then. Now she wasn't and it grated when everyone seemed to not be noticing. Spike noticed though and he talked to her like she had a brain in her head. **

**She supposed she probably had a small crush on the vampire. She had a crush on Xander too, and she wondered what it might mean that both of the guys that she really liked liked her sister instead. And Buffy, being her self-absorbed self, remained completely clueless.**

**Dawn sighed, shaking her head. She was getting off-track again and there was no way she was going to pass this test if she didn't knuckle down or put her nose to the grindstone or something.**

**_What does that mean, anyway? I mean, how do you knuckle down on something? Is it like, pressing down really hard with a fist? And the whole nose/grindstone thing…what was up with that? Wouldn't that just lead to a face with no nose?_**

**"Okay," Dawn said to her self in a firm tone, "You're doing it again. We are going to study. We are going to memorize. We are going to get at least a B on this exam. Or, okay, we can live with a C-minus, but we have to concentrate."**

**She was just redoubling her efforts on studying the crude map on page 124 of her school book when she heard her mom groaning from down the hallway. Dawn froze for a moment to see if her ma was just turning over, or if it might be a nightmare. She refused to even let the possibility of another headache enter her thoughts. Dawn didn't need to be a doctor to know that the amount of headaches Joyce had been having wasn't normal, everyday type stuff. Thinking about it gave her belly-rumblings and made her eyes tear up. **

**It was only moments later that Joyce moaned again. She sounded sleepy. Dawn got off her bed and crept down the hallway to her mother's room. The door was opened a few inches, or she probably wouldn't have even heard her. Peeking in, she saw Joyce had the sheets bunched around her. Her white nightie was disheveled and it looked like she'd been restless. **

**Dawn crept in, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. She tried to straighten the blankets back up around her. Joyce had been keeping the heat turned low at night to save on the gas bill. It wasn't really cold in the house, but it looked like Joyce had been sweating and it was chilly enough to maybe make her sick.**

**As Dawn pulled the blanket back up around her and 'shh-ed' her, Joyce opened her eyes. She still looked disoriented to Dawn, like she wasn't really awake.**

**"It's okay, mom. It's just me. You can go back to sleep."**

**"Hm, okay." Joyce rolled over on her side, away from Dawn.**

**The young teen leaned over and kissed her mother's sweat-dampened curls. She was just leaving the room again, when she heard Joyce say low, "…a little ball, does not a daughter make…" She giggled softly; then fell back into slumber.**

**Dawn stood in the doorway a moment, pale and frozen. A chill went up her spine and she rubbed at her arms as she made her way back to her own room. **

**_That was really creepy,_ she thought. It brought to mind that weird homeless guy outside of the Magic Box before Giles bought it. When the others were inspecting the body of the shop owner and the weird guy was telling her she didn't belong there. **

**Taking a shaky breath, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Memories of the homeless guy gave her a scared feeling in the pit of her stomach. And her mom was just having a weird dream; that was all. Besides, she really did need to concentrate on her home work anyway. She just hoped that Buffy would come home tonight…soon…instead of staying at the dorm.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley walked into Willy's and took a seat at the bar. Behind it was a bartender he wasn't familiar with, one who was less human. Riley gave him a small smile, trying to put the…thing…at ease. He wasn't here to cause trouble, though he wasn't going to deny being ready for it.**

**The bartender, pink and jowly with a single short blue horn on his forehead approached him. He was jittery and Riley thought all of the demons who'd spent any time at all in Sunnydale probably knew all of the Scoobies on sight by now.**

**"Relax," Riley said to the demon-barkeep, "I'm not here to bust chops." He pulled out his wallet and began to pull a ten out. The bartender seemed to relax a little now that he was on more familiar territory. It didn't really matter the species, serving drinks in exchange for cash was something he could handle. **

**Riley pushed the ten over the bar, "A whiskey, please. Double-shot."**

**To the left of his elbow, a young girl sat down. She was mildly pretty, heavily made up and wearing a dress that dipped a little bit too low around her breasts. **

**"Buy a girl a drink?" She said, before adding, "I'm Sandy." She flitted around with a black beaded bag before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering the pack to him.**

**"Don't smoke, thanks."**

**"I haven't seen you here before," she said, gazing up and down Riley's muscled form. Unfortunately she wasn't seeing him at his best, he was thinking. His super strength had again faded as quickly as it had come on. And again, it left behind that wonderful euphoria he could really get used to.**

**"I haven't been here much. Let me get you that drink. What'll it be?"**

**"A white wine spritzer?" She said, lighting up. "Do you have a name?"**

**"Thought the vampires would know me. It's Finn, but you can also call me Riley."**

**Sandy mouth twisted in disappointment. "Well, yeah, okay, I'm undead. I wasn't trying to set you up or anything. Don't go crazy with a stake or cross or something, alright?"**

**Riley gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "If I understand how this works correctly, we're sort of standing on neutral ground."**

**The white wine was delivered and before walking away, the bartender said, "Yeah. So, let's not have any attempts at biting and staking, alright? I just started here and Willy was pretty clear about getting pissy if I didn't keep a lid on things."**

**He then returned to the bottles behind the bar. Grabbing one, he poured what was certainly blood into a Tom Collins glass and headed toward the far end of the bar. A red-headed man waited there with a few bucks clenched in a fist. He was studiously trying to seem like he wasn't watching Riley.**

**"A friend of yours," Riley asked Sandy, the vampire.**

**"Huh? Oh, no. He's just nervous 'cause humans are always so tempting. I mean, nothing against blood from a bottle, but nothing beats fresh and hot. Uh, not that I'm tempted or anything."**

**Riley grinned, "No, of course not. That would be rude. Look, I'm sure you were perfectly nice when you weren't a killer, but I'm not looking for a hook up. Not that you were being trampy at all, I just want it clear, if that's where you were headed."**

**Sandy smiled shyly. "Maybe it had crossed my mind. As well as trying to seduce you into the alley for a quick bite. Nothing fatal. Just a nip to round out my night. Guess that would be off the menu, too?"**

**"Afraid, so. It's sort of against the Scooby code of conduct rules…unless you're Buffy."**

**"The Slayer. It's really creepy how just her name can fill me with dread and a desire to kill her. I mean, back in high school…this was before I got vamped and I didn't know about demons and Slayers and all. Anyway, she seemed like a nice enough girl. A little ditzy, maybe. Not at all the type that you'd think would be striking terror into the heart of the evil dead, but I'm telling you, if my heart still beat? She might just give me a heart attack."**

**"Wow. This is a little surreal. I mean, one of these nights we may be trying to kill each other, but here we are sharing a drink."**

**Sandy waved it off with an ironic grin on her soft, cold lips. "I've gotten used to weird, bizarre, and surreal since I died. Besides, what you said before was right. In here, it's strictly hands off, so we can relax a bit. Don't get any fuzzy feelings though. If it comes down to me or you, I'll snap your spine in half."**

**Riley returned her grin. "Unless I take an axe to your neck."**

**"Well, yeah, unless…" Sandy giggled, sounding almost like a real young woman.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 5


	6. A Tarnished Silver Lining

**Tensions:**

Ch 6- A Tarnished Silver Lining

**Buffy traversed the open field of the cemetery, her eyes focusing on the dark shadows prevalent because of the tall monuments and crypt buildings. Her instincts were warning her that bloodsuckers were afoot and she was listening intently for the slightest noise to give her a direction in which to head.**

**_Giles would be so proud,_ Buffy thought with a touch of sarcasm, _I'm honing. I'm a honing fool._**

**The sounds of a struggle and earth being tilled told her she was close and she sped up her approach. She'd been waiting all night for a little action and finally her boring patrol was paying off. Well, there was that little interruption near the warehouse district, but that hadn't been what she was hoping to find. This was going to be much more like it.**

**As she came around a particularly gruesome display of grief (of some god-ugly gargoyle thingie), she found two vampires staring down at the earth as a third attempted to break through. She approached quietly and stealthily until she was within ten feet of the demons. Pulling out a stake in each hand, she crossed her arms and waited. The fang crew didn't even glance around themselves as they waited for their trio to be complete.**

**Minutes later, the third of the vampires had finally managed to get his upper body out of his grave. His companions hissed at him to hurry his slow ass out. Buffy used the time to judge how much of a fight they'd be. The one just risen would be a cakewalk. One of his other companions, another guy, had been in his mid-twenties from what she could see. He sported his human face and had been handsome in a WB-Pretty Boy sorta-way. He was muscled, but relatively new to the vampire game. She dismissed him as a threat. That left Mr. Hisser, who she judged had been around a bit longer. Certainly not nearly as long as Angel or Spike, which meant if she wasn't very careful this fight was going to be a done deal before she could work up a decent sweat.**

**As the digger finally emerged fully and began to stand up, he caught sight of Buffy behind his comrades. He instantly vamped and growled at her. The other two of his companions belatedly turned around and noticed the little blonde girl in the leather outfit. **

**The Pretty Boy guy also went into fang mode, while the eldest of them had already been in game face. Mr. P-B smiled predatorily at her, all but licking his chops. Elder though, only growled and began to back away, a dint of fear in his yellow eyes. Obviously, he recognized the Slayer.**

"**You boys really shouldn't be out so late. Sunnydale's not very safe at night, you know. Especially, when you're up to no good in a cemetery."**

"**Stupid girl," just-dug-up said. "You're nothing but an appetizer with feet."**

**Buffy unfolded her arms letting them check out her wood stakes. She smiled at them, her own look as predatory as theirs. "The expression, moron, is 'happy meal with legs'. Don't they teach you anything?"**

**Mr. P-B charged her then and as she went into a jump kick and knocked him to the ground, she saw just-dug-up directly behind. Elder stayed well back and inched away, watching her with slit eyes that burned with anger. **

**_Damn it. If he takes off_, Buffy thought, _I'll have to take these two out without any sort of fun at all._**

**Blocking a wild swing from j-d-o, she returned a wicked punch. As he fell to the side, Pretty-Boy grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air. She head butted him once and as he let her fall, she kneed him in the bollocks, as Spike would have said. **

**When P-B doubled over, she swung a stake and nailed him in the temple. Yelling in pain, blood running down his face, he fell to the lawn. J-d-o was just getting up himself when she plowed a sneakered foot into his face, sending him back to the ground. **

**Ignoring the two she ran for the Elder. Not that he'd be much more of a challenge, but she needed something out of this night, and the two subordinates were just too easy.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Riley was crossing Restfield when he heard the sounds of Buffy grunting and bodies hitting the ground. He smiled with the thought of watching her move as she fought. She was glorious when she was in the thick of things and he hurried so he wouldn't miss her doing what she did best.**

**As he came around onto the site of her current battle, he noticed that there were two other vamps watching her and a third trading punches. Riley rushed one of them, staking it before it even realized that a new person had joined the party. The other one, covered from head to foot in dirt, snarled at him and engaged.**

**Buffy had just taken a blow to the face and was laughing lightly at the vampire. "Nice one. But try this…" she said as she gave him a solid kick to the stomach, knocking him at least five feet and onto his back.**

**He recovered quickly enough, rolling onto his feet and assuming a defensive stance. "You're pretty cocky, Slayer. That's going to cost you."**

**Buffy was just about to voice a snappy retort, and possibly break a few of his ribs, when he suddenly gasped in shock. Even as she took a footstep in his direction, he crumbled to dust and blew away on the light breeze. Standing behind where he'd been, stood Spike smirking.**

**She blew out a breath in frustration and turned toward the other two younger vampires. Maybe if they hadn't taken off on her, she could still get a workout. Unfortunately, she found only one of them still there, and that one quickly burst into ash as Riley staked it.**

**She started walking toward Riley, trying not to be irritated with him. He was wearing a goofy grin and was obviously happy that he could help her out. Of course, she hadn't needed or wanted any help. "Why do I bother showing up, anymore?" she said to herself.**

**Despite her not showing one iota of attention to Spike, he apparently felt the need to follow her. She heard his lighter click and the air around her filled with tobacco smoke. "Do you mind, cancer-boy? Some of us like fresh air."**

**Spike quirked his eyebrow and smirked more, a thing she really hated about him. "Could show a little bit more appreciation; I did just help you out there, after all."**

"**I wasn't asking. Believe it or not, I was kinda handling everything just fine. You know, since I'm the Slayer, and all."**

"**No need to be twitchy about it, love. Plenty of big, bad, beasties about to share."**

**By this time, she'd met Riley and gave him a short kiss before turning back to Spike. "Can't you haunt some other town, already? I'm warning you Spike, you don't stop interfering in my kills and you're likely to end up as one."**

"**And gee, wouldn't that just be a shame," Riley added with a smirk of his own directed at the chipped vampire.**

**Riley was busy glaring at the punk-vamp, but Spike caught the glare directed at the commando from Buffy. "Looks like I might not be the only one crashing the Princess' night out. What's the matter, Slayer? Soldier boy stepping on your toes lately?"**

**Buffy's answer was a fist to his face, knocking him to the earth. "You know what, Spike? Every time you open your mouth, I feel a little less guilty about staking your helpless ass."**

"'**m not helpless, you dint."**

"**Then why don't you fang me right now? Look, my neck is so tender and vulnerable. And I bet my blood is extra hot after trading blows with that vampire."**

**Spike groaned, his real face morphing into view. "You are one cold bitch."**

**Buffy's answer to this, was a laugh. Grabbing Riley's hand (he having been smirking the entire time over the exchange) she headed for the cemetery's exit. As Riley and she passed the small groups of people leaving coffee shops and the movie theatre, Riley cleared his throat a little.**

"**So, was I, uh, 'interfering' tonight?"**

**Buffy shrugged and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Not really. I mean, I'm just…" she sighed, "I was kinda trying to work out some frustrations. And you can ask Faith, a non-Slaying Slayer is a very cranky Slayer. Well, you know, you could ask her if she wasn't in prison right now. But the thing is she wasn't always wrong when she talked about Slaying. I guess I'm just filled with tension, over mom and the daily headache that is a little sister and the Slaying is sorta my way of getting it off my shoulders. I'm sorry if I get a little snappy, it's not you. I did mean every word to Spike, though. He's giving me that special feeling that makes me want to introduce him to Mr. Pointy…again."**

"**Well, I can understand how sometimes when you're all set for a fight and then it gets yanked out from under you, you could be a little short tempered. I mean; all that adrenaline along with that whole destiny thing. Then Joe Schmoe comes along and ruins it all for you."**

**Buffy stopped Riley short with her hand on his arm. "You don't ruin anything for me." She leaned in and kissed him. "But I'm still feeling all antsy. We need to find something for me to kill."**

"**I actually have some other way that you can work off all that tension," Riley said, smiling.**

**After giving him an 'I bet' look, she shrugged her shoulders and accompanied him back to his apartment.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Two hours later, Riley was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He was dripping with sweat despite the cool breeze blowing in from the window. Buffy stretched languorously, carding her fingers through her damp hair. **

"**Now, I'm feeling relaxed," she sighed with pleasure.**

"**It was my pleasure," he returned.**

**Buffy frowned as she looked over at him. "We do need to have a talk though. Xander's said something weird is going on with your body or something. And how come you weren't at work today?"**

**Riley smiled and gave her a short kiss. "Xander can be as much a drama queen as Giles sometimes. It's nothing to be concerned about. In fact, it's a good thing. You remember all those drugs and implants that Walsh was experimenting on us with. Well, I'm getting some bursts of strength. It doesn't last too long yet, but I figure I'm gaining new powers. I'm kinda psyched about it." Riley purposely didn't mention the accompanying… discomfort… when one of his spells occurred.**

"**You're sure? Maybe we should get you in for a physical or something?"**

"**I'm very sure. Believe me, nothing is wrong. Now, about work: Quinteros was being a real dickweed, so I quit. There are too many opportunities for someone with my skill sets to put up with a pencil-pushing weasel. Besides, I'd rather find a day job so I'm available for patrolling at night."**

"**Well, if you're sure that everything is fine…" Buffy still looked a bit worried.**

"**It's perfect lately. So, can I help you relax a bit more," Riley asked playfully as his hands rubbed over Buffy's stomach and up to her breasts.**

**She laughed easily, her concerns evaporating. After all, Riley was a grown man who knew what he was doing. "All this, uh, physical activity lately, and you still want more?"**

"**I'm just trying to keep up with that Slayer metabolism of yours. But listen; there is something I wanted to give you." Riley smiled at her as he left the bed. "I mean, something else that I want to give you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.**

**Buffy propped herself against the head of the bed and giggled at his playfulness. She watched as his toned body crossed the small floor space to his dresser. On it was a picture of her, Giles and Riley all laughing into the camera. She grimaced just a little. She'd have to have that picture moved somewhere else.**

**Riley returned to the bed and presented her with a key. "I want you to be able to stop in whenever you want. And the next time Xander decides he wants to break in, maybe he'll borrow it from you instead."**

**Despite Riley's attempt to keep things light, Buffy found herself touched by his gesture. She smiled largely at him, her eyes a little bit misty. "Oh! I'd love to exchange keys with you, I just have to ask mom if it's okay first. But I can have a spare made for my dorm room!"**

**He leaned over her and kissed her until he ran out of breath. "I don't need a key, Buff. I just need you to know how serious I am about this relationship. I love you. More than anyone else I've ever dated. I think you might be my one."**

"**You only 'think'?" Buffy joked. She pulled him atop her with Slayer strength, catching him off guard. "You better start being sure, soldier!"**

"**Ma'am, yes ma'am," he whispered. Buffy dropped the key to the carpeted floor and grabbed his ass tight as he began making love to her again.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Ch 6


End file.
